


I can't stand to look at you now

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они отвлекают друг друга от всего остального.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't stand to look at you now

Дерек старается сосредоточиться, но его вечно отвлекает Стайлз. Цепляется пальцами за лямку рюкзака, за нелепый пиджак, засовывает руки в карманы, проводит раскрытой ладонью по ежику волос. Он нервничает, очень нервничает, и каждым своим движением отвлекает Дерека. Оба уже не помнят о чем говорят.

— Скотт меня уже ждет.

Точно, Скотт. Эти два друга, не разлей вода. Одного нужно учить всему, за другим же постоянно следует следить, чтобы не натворил дел. Стайлз. Он никогда не выдерживает взгляд Дерека, всегда то смеяться начинает, то отворачивается. Прячет глаза, не дает Дереку прочитать причину своего беспокойства. 

— Ладно, потом договорим.

Стайлз улыбается довольно, кивает головой коротко и разворачивается. Дерек смотрит ему вслед и замечает, что джинсы у него дырявые даже сзади. Ну как нарочно.


End file.
